The Land Before Time: Judgment Day
by WTF123
Summary: After the machines lost the war, they then head for a new world to conquer- the dinosaur world. Now, it's up to a T-101 in the form of a sharptooth to protect the leader of the dinosaur resistance. My first fanfic. Spacing re done to improve quality.
1. Chapter I: Prologue

(I do not own Land Before Time or Terminator in any way.)

Chapter I: prologue, and the nuclear fire

3 billion dinosaur lives ended on August 29, 70 million BC. The survivors of the nuclear fire, called the disaster Judgment day. They lived only to face a new nightmare- the war against the machines. Humans from the distant future came back for us. Something no one would've expected. They sided with us and together, we would destroy the machines created by skynet- Terminators. The leader of the human resistance, was Chomper, my son. Skynet sent two terminators back through time. One to strike at me, before Chomper was born. It failed. The second, was sent to strike at Chomper, while he was still young. As before, the resistance sent back a lone warrior, a protector for Chomper. It was only a question of which would reach him first…


	2. Chapter II: The Terminators arrive

Chapter II: The Terminators arrive...

It was late at night in the Great Valley. From a bird's eye view, everything seemed peaceful. Although, looks can be deceiving. Roughly a mile away from the valley, small, blue electrical sparks began to show. More and more began to accumulate into a large, blue orb of pure energy. Then, they disappeared in an instant. In their place, was a fully-grown Tyrannosaurus. His back was a dark shade of blue. His teeth and claws were unusually sharp for a sharptooth. He had a keen sense of smell and sight, and he could take down close to anything that attacked him. He was a Terminator.

He scanned the area for a moment, and then started towards the valley, knowing his objective- to protect Chomper from the upcoming T-1000. However, his first challenge began within 5 minutes after beginning. On his way to the valley, he spotted another sharptooth and two other fastbiters on either sides of him. They were biting at the dead body of another sharptooth. It was Redclaw and the fastbiters. They took little notice of T-101 as he walked by. Then Redclaw saw where he was headed. In sharptooth language, he said,

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Then T-101 turned around and looked at him, analyzing his every moment.

"I think he's trying to get into the Great Valley!"

Screech said to himself. Redclaw thought about how ridiculous that sounded.

"What? Don't be stupid. No sharptooth has ever been in the Valley, not even me!"

That's when T-101 continued towards the valley. Clearly, he was ignoring him.

"Hey, buddy! I'm talking to you!"

Redclaw shouted as he ran towards T-101. T-101 turned around and saw Redclaw, looking like he was about to strike at him.

"Look buddy, I don't know what you're thinking, but no one can get in the valley. You're wasting you're time."

Then, for almost no reason at all, with the claw on his hand, he scratched T-101 right on the lower jaw. Then, T-101 did something that was completely unexpected. Almost as fast as lightning, he did the exact same thing to Redclaw. Only this time, it hurt immensely. Redclaw howled with pain as he slowly backed away from T-101.

"Hey, what was that?"

Screech yelled in a defensive way. Then, both Screech and Thud started to run towards him to bite.

"You're gonna get it now you son of a-"

That's when they both bit on his legs. And to their shock, it did absolutely nothing, even as blood began to drip from T-101's ankle.

"What the hell?"

Thud said to himself. Lightning fast, T-101 kicked both of them off, which sent them flying through the air. Screech hit the ground hard, while Thud smashed his skull against a rock. Then T-101 walked over to Redclaw. He put his right foot against Redclaw's skull. Simply, while charging energy to press down hard, he said,

"You are terminated."

Within seconds, mass amounts of blood and bone fragments scattered across the ground, as Redclaw, was no more. However, even though this first challenge had been delt with, a new, and more dangerous one would soon emerge.

At the opposite side of the valley, blue electrical sparks were forming. More and more appeared into a blue orb of electrical energy. In an instant, they disappeared. In it's place, was a giant, bulking sharptooth monster. It's back was colored depressingly dark black. It's teeth and claws were far sharper and larger than T-101's. It's sense of smell and sight were also superior. It's eyes were redder than red, almost glowing. It was the one sent back to kill Chomper, rather than protect him. He, was the T-1000.


	3. Come with me if you want to live

Chapter III: Come with me if you want to live...

It was now early in the morning in the Great Valley. Most of the dinosaurs were still fast asleep. However, over the coarse of the next few days, it would all turn into chaos and confusion for one particular, young, blue sharptooth.

T-101 was now at the edge of the Valley. And because of his shear strength, he was able to climb over to the other side, as if it were a wooden fence. Planning every movement carefully, he stepped through the trees silently until he eventually came across the cave Chomper and Ruby slept in. T-101knew he couldn't face him in his current form, so he did what was typical of sharptooth terminators. He was able to change form. He began to grow smaller, less sharp claws and teeth. Within seconds, he looked exactly like Chomper. He approached the cave silently, as he walked up to Chomper. To get his attention, he said,

"Come with me if you want to live."

Once Chomper heard this, he opened his eyes, stood up, and looked directly at T-101.

"W-who are you? You look just like me."

He said, just waking up. T-101 replied,

"Come with me."

It was right as he said that when something, not even he could've expected happened.

Loud, thunderous footsteps could be heard not far behind them. Then, they heard a giant, monster roar. It was the T-1000.

"He's here, go, now."

T-101 said to Chomper. Now, he was getting scared. Then he heard Ruby behind him wake up.

"What's going on?"

she asked, still half asleep. T-101 replied,

"We must evacuate. T-1000 is approaching."

Right then, T-1000 tore right through the trees right behind them. He roared loudly as he caught sight of Chomper.

"What the hell is going on!"

shouted Chomper. T-101 didn't answer as he began to change form again. He changed into his original form- sharp claws and teeth, keen sense of smell and sight, and grew back to his original height. Then he leaned over and said,

"Tell the female to get out of here."

He was talking about Ruby. Without Chomper even having to look at her, Ruby ran as fast as she could out of the cave, and away from them.

Then, Chomper stayed about 20 feet back as the two Terminators began to battle it out. The first thing they did was roar, loudly at each other. Then, T-1000 clawed at T-101's lower jaw, just as Redclaw had done, only this time, faster. Then the T-101 struck a move that had never, ever been pulled off in the dinosaur world. Out of almost nowhere, T-101 took a giant shotgun, cocked it, and fired at T-1000.

The shot went clean through T-1000, leaving a large hole through his body. However, instead of blood spurting out, it left a hole with metallic silver on the sides of it. Then, within seconds, it closed back up, as if nothing had happened at all, so T-101 shot again, only this time, fired multiple times. After T-101 fired the 6th shot, T-1000 jumped right at him, and began to claw at him. Then T-101 wacked T-1000 with the shotgun, managing to get T-1000 off of him. It was right about then that Chomper decided to get out of there, so he wouldn't get killed. Both of the Terminators saw him running from them, and that's where the chance was about to begin…


	4. Chapter IV:The Chase, and the Revelation

(Sorry, I couldn't wait until Saturday to post this. Enjoy!)

Chapter IV: The chase, and the revelation…

(Cue Bowser's Road theme) The two Terminators then began to chase after Chomper, each having an objective- to protect, and to kill. T-1000 and T-101 both shot off at the exact same moment to catch up to him. They ran as fast as they could. However, T-1000 was right behind Chomper. He then leaned in while running for the kill. However, right before he opened his mouth to bite down on him, T-101 swooped in got Chomper on his head. That's when T-1000 began to bite at T-101's tail, and he wouldn't let go. With T-101 being a Terminator, however, he felt nothing.

As the two Terminators fiercely ran at each other, it was creating loud, thunderous footsteps that could be heard all throughout the valley. By now, all of the dinosaurs in the valley could hear them. Many of them were in a state of panic. Many of them were running all over, trying to get as far as possible from the now raging battle.

Meanwhile, at the opposite edge of the valley, T-101 and T-1000 were now in an all out fight. T-101 attempted to whip T-1000 with his tail, but T-1000 was fast, as he quickly bit down on it for the second time. And at the same time, Chomper was still on T-101's back. Then, T-101 made a swift move. As fast as he could, he attempted to slice at T-1000's eye. Once he did, however, the marks were nothing more but shallow holes with metallic silver on the edges. And as before, they sealed back up, as if nothing had happened at all. That's when T-101 grabbed his shotgun, and fired 6 times in a row at T-1000's face. It didn't work, as the wounds sealed back up once again.

Finally, T-1000 made his move. He jumped 20 straight feet in the air and landed right onto T-101. As he did, his teeth and claws sank deep into his body. One of T-1000's claws sliced right into T-101's eye. Then T-1000 immediately bit into his shoulder as mass amounts of blood leaked from T-101. However, T-101 managed to kick him right onto the ground. And while he was picking himself up, T-101 ran off with Chomper. Then, T-101 made yet another move unknown to the dinosaur world. Like the shotgun, he pulled a large, mini missile launcher. He cocked it, and then shot at T-1000. (Stop Bowser's Road theme.)

At the instant of impact, the mini-missile exploded in T-1000's mouth. As it did, mass amounts of liquid metal flew in all directions in a giant, burning inferno. T-101 looked at it for a moment, and then he walked in the other direction, assuming T-1000 was dead. Chomper was still clinging onto his back, who had just witnessed what just happened. His eyes had gotten huge, and he was breathing very heavily. Then, he said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! Stop now!" Then T-101 stopped, and then lowered his head to let Chomper off of him. Chomper looked at him in his bleeding eye as he said, "Would you mind telling me what the hell just happened!" T-101 looked at him for a moment. Then Chomper said, "Look, I know you're not here to kill me, that much I've figured out for myself. So what're you doing here?"

Then T-101 replied, "My mission here is to protect you." Chomper looked confused after that statement. "So, how come you didn't die after, uh…whatever that thing was, hurt you so bad?" he asked out of curiosity. And that's when T-101 made a move that would change Chomper even more that the previous event did. With his left claw, T-101 lifted it up to his eye, put it into it, and then, pulled the eye out of it's socket. Chomper gasped loudly at two things- that he pulled his own eye out without feeling anything, and what he saw beneath that. He saw a glowing, red, terminator eye with silver metal partially surrounding it. Chomper was stunned at what he saw. "Y-you're not a real sharptooth, are you?" he managed to say. Then T-101 replied, "Correct. I am a cybernetic terminator, skynet model 101." Chomper only got more confused after that complex statement. "What?" Chomper said, curiously. "In other words, I am a machine, sent from the year 69,002,029 BC., to protect you." Replied T-101. Then Chomper asked, "Protect me from that thing that attacked you? You mean he wants me to kill, ME?" "Precisely." Replied T-1000. Then Chomper thought of something that would only further change him. "And who sent you?" T-101 replied, "You did, from the future."

T-101 further explained. "Terminators, created by skynet, will set off numerous nuclear warheads around the planet within 3 years. They plan to take over your world. Humans from the deep future will come back and assist the dinosaurs to fight them off in a resistance. And you will be the leader of the resistance." Chomper took a moment to take all of that in. After about 30 seconds, Chomper said, "Okay, so you're telling me, that I have to lead everyone to fight these, Terminators, along with these, humans?" "Precisely." Replied T-101.

While all of this was going on, however, something was happening where T-1000 had been blasted apart. The liquid metal was all coming back together in a giant puddle of it. Once all of the small drops had been clustered together, it began to take back to the shape of the T-Rex. Within seconds, T-1000 was back to his original form, size, color, everything. He had self-corrected. And he hadn't forgotten his objective, either. T-1000 was, (almost), unstoppable…


	5. Chapter V: The nuclear nightmare

Chapter V: The nuclear nightmare...

(By the way, from now on, I'm just going to call T-101 "The Terminator." But I will still refer to T-1000 as just that.)

It was now late at night in the great valley. Chomper and the terminator now both had an official objective- to stop Judgment Day. To do so, they would have to destroy the T-1000, which was easier said than done. Chomper was walking with the Terminator, when he said,

"So how are we going to get to destroy the T-1000?"

The terminator looked at him and said, "We must find a natural substance in this world capable of melting liquid metal."

Chomper didn't bother asking what that was. Right then, he felt his eyelids begin to droop. They had been through a lot for a single day.

"By the way, what do I call you from here on out?" Chomper asked the terminator. The terminator replied, "You may refer to me as T."

Chomper hesitated and said, "Okay, T. I was just thinking that we should, you know, settle down for the night."

"Affirmative."

Replied the Terminator. They then both laid down on the ground to sleep for the night. None of them said anything. However, Chomper wasn't aware at all, that he was going to receive a warning, as to what was going to follow…

*Chomper's nightmare*…

Chomper saw himself slowly walking along a grassy area, with a concerned look on his face. Then, he came across a metal fence, with a playground in front of it. And beyond that, was the skyline of Los Angeles, California.

In the dream, Chomper apparently knew what was going to happen, so he began to bang on the fence, trying to warn the people and children there that the worst was about to begin. The problem, was that when Chomper opened his mouth to speak, no sound came out. He banged on the fence as hard as he could, but no one there even noticed him. He even resorted to clawing at it, but still no luck. Then, after nearly a full minute of that, it happened. Right by the skyscrapers of the city, an indescribably bright flash all of the sudden appeared, and could be easily seen for miles. Everyone began to scream, even Chomper. Panic was beginning to develop throughout the city. Seconds later, a massive, red-hot mushroom cloud could be seen rising from the city. However, the worst of it was yet to come. The next thing Chomper knew, fire was springing up, everywhere. And the fire was catching onto his own body. His entire body was on fire, which was immensely painful, and burning. He screamed at the top of his lungs, which were also burning up. He tried to get low to the ground to prepare for the upcoming shockwave, but his claws were literally welded to the fence from the heat. He was completely defenseless.

Meanwhile, in downtown, was a perfect vision of hell. The shockwave was now traveling in all directions, disintegrating everything it touched. It completely finished off downtown within seconds. Once it got beyond that, it was chaos. Buildings' exteriors were blown off, while the interiors literally melted from the 5000-degree heat, and were blown off from the 600-mile per hour wind from the shockwave. Cars and other vehicles on the roads were

blown right from the street, while the palm trees right by them were completely burnt and reduced to ashes from the heat and shockwave. Within less than 10 seconds, more than half of the city was annihilated. By that point, the shockwave had reached the playground where Chomper was suffering. People who hadn't been hit by the shockwave yet were now literally burnt so hard, they'd been reduced to charcoal statues, which were still being burned up. Once it did hit, however, what remained of their skin, flesh, and internal organs were annihilated. Everything flew off their bones like leaves. And with many of them, their bones had been destroyed. It was like that up until it got up to Chomper. While he was still screaming in agony, he felt the immense power of the blast. Instantaneously, his skin was peeled off. His flesh evaporated. Within half a second, there was nothing left of him but his burnt skeleton, which was still stuck to the melting fence. Chomper, had been vaporized.

*End of Chomper's nightmare*

Chomper's eyes flew open as he woke up from the nightmare. He screamed at the top of his lungs, thinking it was all real. However, after a few seconds, he looked around. It was still late at night .He was extremely relieved that it was all a dream.

"W-what the hell was that!"

Chomper asked himself, loudly. Then, he noticed the Terminator looking at him.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

Chomper then hesitated and said,

"N-no. It was just a nightmare. I-I think I actually saw Judgment Day."

And he couldn't have been more right. As he laid back down to go back to sleep, he had realized something. That if he and the Terminator didn't stop Judgment Day, that nightmare would become a reality, not to the future, but to the Great Valley, and possibly the rest of the dinosaur world…


	6. Chapter VI: The final battle, part I

Chapter VI: The final battle, part I

It was now early in the morning in the mysterious beyond. Chomper had been shaken from a nuclear nightmare just a few hours earlier, and it wasn't until now that it was starting to seriously impact him. So he didn't waste any time waking up, trying to be ready for anything that could come his way that day.

He walked over to the Terminator, anxiously trying to wake him up. "Hey, get up. We need to stop Judgment day." He whispered.

The terminator opened his eye. The red glow from the metallic, robotic eye was still showing. He stood up, almost as if he never fell asleep at all. He looked at Chomper and said

"Primary target, T-1000. We must destroy him as soon as possible."

Chomper couldn't agree with that more. However, right as he said that, they both heard loud, monstrous footsteps coming from the south. Seconds later, came something that not even the Terminator could've expected. Out from the dense forest, the T-1000 suddenly jumped right at the Terminator, while loudly roaring at him. T-1000's claws sunk deep into the Terminator's skin. Chomper then began to back away from them, because he knew that this might very well be the final battle between them.

The battle was now raging on. T-1000 tried to make a swift move as he clawed at the Terminator. It failed, however, as the Terminator then counter-attacked as he jumped onto him. In what could only be described as his most desperate move yet, the Terminator then began to ferociously claw at T-1000's face.

With each time he did, more and more liquid metal began to show from the scratches. Then, without any hesitation at all, he then took his huge jaws, and bit into T-1000's neck, attempting to tear away some of the liquid metal from him. Then, he jumped off of him. He then made a ferocious and loud roar at T-1000, showing to him that this time, he ment business.

However, to both of their surprise, T-1000 was able to seal up every single wound he sustained in a mater of seconds. In fact, even the metal that the Terminator had torn off from his neck actually flowed towards the wounded neck, and sealed back up in an instant. Chomper was absolutely stunned. He would've thought that that type of attack would at least do SOMETHING. But he was wrong.

Then, the Terminator looked at Chomper, and said,

"Go, now! You must destroy T-1000!"

Chomper was confused, and frightened at the same time.

"What? How am I supposed to destroy THAT thing?"

Chomper exclaimed. That's when the T-1000 had both of his eyes focused on Chomper. He was now able to stand up. The Terminator looked at Chomper, and said

"You must get him to the volcano!"

Chomper looked behind him, only to find that a volcano had smoke rising from it. He instantly knew what he had to do next. While T-1000 and The Terminator continued their battle, Chomper was heading for the volcano, hoping to lead T-1000 into the lava. T-1000 didn't notice as he continued his battle.

T-1000 was about to whip the Terminator with his tail, but the Terminator was quick. He dodged his attack, and then began to bite at him. However, right as he was about to go for T-1000's liquid skull, T-1000 made a move that would almost certainly decide the fate of the future. T-1000 suddenly turned towards the Terminator's head, leaped up again, and then he landed right on the Terminator's head. The Terminator fell to the ground from the weight of T-1000. Then, T-1000 made a death move. He took his large jaws, and then used his shape shifting liquid metal ability to make his teeth even sharper than before. Then, he lowered his head, and then bit right into the Terminator's brain circuits.

This in turn, caused a major malfunction in his main functions. T-1000's teeth had badly pierced the Terminator's main central life and intelligence routs. This in turn, caused many blue electrical sparks to appear from the Terminator's metal skull. Then, came the death blow. T-1000, to ensure that he would not recover, bit the skin on his skull, and began to slowly peel all of it off, little by little. Within a minute, almost half of the skin from his left eye gone, leaving half of his head completely exposed. So now, his head was half covered in skin, half exposed with the metal skull.

Directly after, the Terminator felt his own, robotic life fading. Then, slowly, but surely, his mainframe completely shut down. The Terminator, had just been destroyed.

With him out of the way, Chomper was now left to defend himself from the T-1000. And T-1000 hadn't been permanently wounded at all. Chomper, would have to fend for himself this time…


	7. Chapter VII: The final battle, part II

Chapter VII: The final battle, part II

Chomper was now in deep peril. He had just witnessed the Terminator get shredded by T-1000. He was almost completely defenseless from the attacking T-1000. However, he still did have his saving grace- the plan he and the Terminator had gone over before he got destroyed. To lure the T-1000 to a volcano, and then to somehow get him to fall into the lava. However, he had no idea whatsoever how he was going to do it.

The T-1000 looked over at Chomper, who had managed to get about 10 yards from him. T-1000 had a huge amount of anger in his eyes. He was just about finished with Chomper. At almost 32 full miles per hour, he ran straight towards Chomper. Each step he took was almost like an earthquake against the ground. Chomper ran as fast as he could from T-1000, but within half a minute, T-1000 had caught up to him. He leaped in front of Chomper, and roared, unimaginably loud. And his eyes were looking louder than ever. Chomper knew he couldn't get out of this one, so the only thing he could do, was close his eyes, and wait for the end. However, just as T-1000 was going to claw at him, something happened that neither of them could've expected. Another loud roar was heard, as the Terminator suddenly leaped onto T-1000, causing liquid metal to show from T-1000's body. The Terminator hadn't been completely destroyed. Chomper then began to run back up the nearby volcano as the battle began to rage.

The Terminator made the first move as he bit at T-1000's shoulder. Once he did however, the same thing as before happened- the wound had liquid metal on it, and it sealed itself up in a blink of an eye. Finally, by this point, the Terminator realized that it was useless to try and strike at him anymore. Then, the Terminator did the best thing he could've done at the moment- try to lure the T-1000 into the lava. So then, the Terminator made a huge roar at T-1000 as he began to run towards the mountain. It was roughly half a mile away. So then, the Terminator began to run towards Chomper, hoping to get him on his back, where he'll be safe. He was right, as Chomper got onto his leg, and from there, climbed onto his back. The chase was now moving at full force. Both of the Terminators were running fiercely at each other, while also roaring at one another. The T-1000 tried to jump at the Terminator a few times, but he couldn't catch up to them. Then, in the midst of the chaos, Chomper looked up. Grey clouds were beginning to roll in from the south. And thunder could then be heard from the clouds above. Final, the T-1000 got fed up with the Terminator, as he quickly began to shape-shift again. This time, he morphed into an agile veloceraptor, which could run far faster than a tyrannosaurus. Within just 12 seconds, the T-1000 leaped into the air, and landed right on the Terminator's back, directly next to Chomper. T-1000 glared at him with his evil, red eyes. Chomper screamed. Then, as fast as he could, T-1000 lifted his left claw to strike at Chomper. By this point, the Terminator had stopped dead in his tracks. But a nanosecond before he did, the T-1000 swung his claw at Chomper, creating a long, deep, and painful scratch mark right in between his eyes. Right when the Terminator stopped, Chomper, and the T-1000 both fell to the ground. Chomper was howling with pain from the wound he sustained from T-1000.

And by now, blood was beginning to drip from the wound. While T-1000 was morphing back into tyrannosaurus form, Chomper then began to run back towards the Terminator, and then climbed back onto him, only this time onto his head. "We need to get away from him, now!" Chomper yelled. Suddenly then, he looked up. He saw the volcano, which was now beginning to have smoke pour from the top. "We've got to get him into that volcano!" Chomper said to the Terminator. "Affirmative." The Terminator agreed. However, the T-1000 was mad. His eyes were glowing so dark red, they nearly burned the liquid metal surrounding it. His teeth and claws were looking sharper, and larger than ever before. And by now, he was taking advantage of it full force. Chomper and the Terminator looked at him, as he did something they never expected- the T-1000's claws were beginning to grow. But this time, it was serious. His claws were now literally taking on the shape of sharp knives. They were extremely large, and both in large, pure stabbers.

And by now, the thunderclouds were producing all out lightning. Chomper was completely terrified. He was unsure if he and the Terminator would survive, or even stop Judgment Day…


	8. Chapter VIII: The final Battle, part III

Chapter VIII: The final Battle, part III

Chomper and the Terminator were now at full force. They both knew that if they messed up now, it would all be over for the dinosaur world. It was time for them to take their final stand. They were both currently running straight up the mountain. Their plan was going to take action.

The T-1000, with his knife-like hands, began to swing at Chomper and the Terminator. Each time he swung came closer to them than the last. After nearly 15 seconds, it happened. The tip of his left arm was able to strike at Chomper himself. Chomper began to scream as blood began to quickly drip from his tail. He fell off from the Terminators back, in agonizing pain. The terminator then turned around, and roared loudly at T-1000. Then, as before, T-1000 leaped into the air, and struck at the Terminator. This time, it hit him right in the head. He fell to the ground from the weight of T-1000. And T-1000 wasn't done, either. He began to violently claw at the Terminator's face. In seconds, the left side of the Terminator's face was almost completely exposed down to the metal, with the flesh hanging from it. But that's when the Terminator had just about enough from the T-1000. His eyes turned dark blood red. He stood back up, and then roared loudly. To both of their surprise, the T-1000 backed away from them- up the mountain.

He then realized that if he held out for just a little longer, Judgment Day would be prevented. While taking long steps up, he continued to roar and claw at T-1000. Chomper was also attempting to help, by biting at T-1000. He knew the risk was huge, but he was willing to get himself injured for the lives of 3 billion lives. Then, came the Terminator's final attack. He grabbed the shotgun strapped around his body, and then cocked it and shot at T-1000. The liquid metal showed again, only this time, it was beginning to splatter for every time he fired the gun. He repeated the process 5 times, until he was down to his last bullet. By this point, they were at the very top of the volcano, now smoldering with ash. But the Terminator got smart and realized that he should save it for when T-1000 was right at the edge. But right then, the T-1000's wounds instantly sealed up. Then, without warning, he grabbed Chomper with his ever-growing claws right off the ground. He threw Chomper to the ground, held his throat, and then, he used his liquid metal abilities to sharpen his claws into one, large knife. It was agonizingly getting closer to his throat. Then, when it was only a centimeter from him, he spoke. "Surrender or the child dies." Then, the Terminator noticed that he was only about 2 feet from the edge from the lava. So without warning, the Terminator growled as he jumped right onto T-1000, clawing at him as hard and as fast as he could. Finally, after a full minute, he used his claws to dig into T-1000's chest, until he pulled out a large piece of liquid metal. He had just damaged the T-1000's internal controls.

Half a second later, the T-1000's liquid metal made a transformation, that made him look like some sort of iron and steel mess. He could still walk upright, but his upper body was nothing but twisted wreckage. And since he was in that condition, the Terminator made his move. He pulled out the shotgun, cocked it, and uttered, "Estela vista, baby."

With that said, he fired the shotgun, where the bullet hit T-1000 right in his face. Coincidence or not, right as the bullet hit, a bolt of lightning could be heard coming from just overtop of them. The force of the bullet caused T-1000 to involuntarily jump back, where, in an instant began to plummet towards what seemed like the catacombs of hell. The instant of impact, the T-1000's liquid metal was melting, almost like water. His body was disintegrating fast. His head, was vaporizing. After nearly 45 seconds, the T-1000 finally stopped moving, and then his liquid metal began to mix with the lava. The T-1000 was no more.

Chomper was lying on the ground nearly 7 feet away. He stood up, and walked over to the Terminator. He looked down, and saw the evaporating remains of the T-1000. "I-is it over?" Chomper asked nervously. The Terminator replied, "Yes, it is over." Chomper then exhaled with a sign of relief. Judgment day was prevented. But then the Terminator next to him said, "Now, there is only one thing left to do." Chomper looked confused after he said that. "What? What's left? We just took out a terminator stronger than you!" The Terminator almost had a sad look in his red glowing eye as he said, "There is one more thing to get rid of." Then he pointed to his head, making it clear that he had to sacrifice himself. Then, he began to walk closer to the edge as Chomper said, "Wait, WAIT! Don't go! You don't have to do this!" Chomper was with the Terminator for so long, he almost felt like he was losing his own father. In fact, he felt as if the Terminator WAS his father. "It has to end." The Terminator said. Chomper exclaimed, "No! NO! Don't go! You don't have to do this!" Then Chomper looked down to the ground, sobbing. The Terminator noticed a single tear beginning to run down his face. He said, "I now know why you cry. But it is something I can never do." Chomper looked at him, and wiped it off of his face. It made it clear to the Terminator that Chomper was ready.

With those last words, the Terminator walked over to the edge. He turned his head, slowly, taking one last look at Chomper. Then, he ruefully jumped ahead. In about two seconds, he hit the lava. Once he did, his artificial flesh began to seep off. His metal skeleton was starting to distort. And his eyes were beginning to spark, electrically. And Chomper was witnessing it all. He was slowly sinking towards the bottom of the lava. But just before his claw went under, which was the last visible part of him, it moved, and gave Chomper a thumbs up, telling Chomper that things would be okay. Chomper stared down at the now ash producing lava. The best friend he had since Littlefoot and the others, had just sacrificed himself for the good of three billion lives. And Chomper was proud for it.

Epilogue

Chomper was now slowly walking back towards the valley. He had so much going on in his mind. As he walked back, he thought, "The unknown future is rolling towards us. For the first time since before T-1000, I face it with a sense of hope. Because of a machine, a Terminator can learn the value of dinosaur life. Maybe we can, too." And it was true. He, and a distant future being had stopped Judgment Day.

Or have they?

*Land Before Time, Rise of the Machines preview*

Chomper thinks that he had stopped the end of the world. He thinks he saved 3 billion dinosaurs. But what if Judgment Day is actually inevitable? Now, 12 years later, Chomper is older, and more mature. But he is completely unprepared for what is coming his way. With the help of a new T-101, Chomper, and his future mate will have to find safe ground, not just from the new T-X, but also from the atomic bombs that will follow…


End file.
